Mixed Up With Princesses
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Letty had always felt inferior compared to the other girls in Dom's life. Dotty. OneShot.


_I can't say this is my best oneshot. I was really into it to begin with and then I just kind of ran out of steam. But I finished it, so I hope you guys maybe like it? Any mistakes are my own and I apologize. Oh and I know nothing about football, so just go with me, guys!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

"Letty!" Mia Toretto squealed, bouncing through the busy garage and toward the air conditioned office. Leticia Ortiz looked up from where she was in front of the laptop with a ledger next to her elbow and grinned. "Ohmygod, I missed you."

"I missed your ass, too," Letty replied, getting up from her seat and wrapping her arms around the petite brunette. When they pulled apart, the Latina sat down on the edge of the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "How was New York?" Mia clasped her hands together, tilting her head to the side and sighing dreamily.

"It was perfect," she answered. "We should go there together for a holiday. I could honestly move there." Tony Toretto's head appeared in the doorway, a frown on his handsome face.

"You're not moving anywhere," he said, catching the last part of the conversation. "I've already lost one of my babies to the big, bad world, and I'm not loosing my girl as well." Mia rolled her eyes but there was a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth as she joined her father in the doorway, putting her arm around his waist. Letty snorted and looked over at the ceiling to floor poster on the back wall of her office.

"I don't think Dom can be classed as a baby, Mr T," she grinned. Tony looked over at the poster of his son, Dominic Toretto, fully decked out in his red and white football gear, the ball under his arm and his body braced in a running position. He smiled and shrugged.

"He'll always be my baby. Just like you," Tony reached up to pinch Mia's cheek gently, just like he had since she was little. Mia moaned and ducked out of his reach. Tony laughed and looked over at Letty. "You're one of my babies as well, Leticia, but I think if I tried to pinch you on the cheek, you'd bite my fingers off." Letty smirked and gave a one shouldered shrug, not disagreeing. "You coming to dinner tonight?" Tony asked, the question directed at both his daughter and Letty. "The boys are back in town for the next two weeks, so I'm hoping that your brother will be around a bit more."

"You know Dom wouldn't miss a Sunday dinner when he's back in LA," Mia grinned. "We'll be there." Letty nodded her agreement and Tony nodded back, leaving the two girls in the office. When she was sure that her father was gone, Mia spun around, her eyes wide and a smile almost splitting her face in half. Letty frowned, looking concerned.

"That's your crazy face," Letty muttered. "I'm not scared of much, but I get bat shit terrified when you have your crazy face on."

"Oh, shut up," Mia rolled her eyes. "I've already talked to Dom, and he is coming around tonight." Letty shrugged.

"And? Doesn't explain the crazy face."

" _And_ after dinner all the boys have got tickets to the premiere to that new _Avengers_ movie. I mean, I don't care all that much about the movie itself, but it's the premiere, with the red carpet and a bunch of the actors are going to be there, and Dom said that we can go with them!" Mia was now jumping up and down, her hair flying around her face. Letty's reaction clearly wasn't what she was expecting because she groaned and stopped bouncing. "What?"

"I can't go," Letty said disappointingly.

"What? Why?!" Mia cried.

"I have so much shit I gotta finish up here for next week. That's why I'm here on a Sunday—that's why we're all here on a Sunday," Letty replied. "It's the end of the month, all the books need to be finished up and sent off to the tax department. We've been insanely busy and behind on heaps of invoices. We're trying to finish up all the work before the thirtieth so that we can put it into this months return."

"Aw, come on, Letty!" Mia pouted. "It's just one night. Dad won't mind."

"I can't, Mi," Letty repeated. "This is my job. You know you would be exactly the same." Mia made a face but relented.

"Yeah, okay," she tilted her head to the side. "I guess at least then I don't need to feel bad about taking off with Brian and ditching straight after the movie." Brian O'Conner was the wide receiver for the LA Wildcats, and had been Dom's first friend when he had been signed with the football team. Dom had been signed three years ago, straight out of University, and it had only taken two months before Mia had fallen head over heels in love with his team mate. Luckily for her, and for Brian, he was actually a decent guy, completely different from most of the other guys on the team, who discarded girls like yesterday's rubbish.

Letty had been friends with Mia and Dom since she and Mia were twelve years old. She knew them when Mia was going through her awkward braces and blue eye shadow phase, and Dom when he was wearing button down, flame printed shirts and had acne. Letty had gone through her own bumbling stage, where she was trying to fit in with the boys. She got a hold of her mums scissors one day just after she turned nine and lopped off her hair, and wore baggy shirts and jeans. It was now thirteen years later, and Mia had an internship at Vogue magazine, Letty was working as a managing director at Tony's franchise of garages and Dom was now a quarterback for the Los Angeles Wildcats. Tony was proud of all three; treating Letty exactly like she was one of his own.

"How long until their off season?" Letty asked, sitting back down in her wheely chair. Mia shot her a look that stated clearly that she knew Letty already knew the answer to that question. Letty smirked slightly, picking up a pen from her desk and tapping it against her lips.

Letty had been just a little bit in love with Dom since she was fourteen, but apart from giving her her first kiss when playing a game of spin The Bottle, he had never really shown any sign that he reciprocated the feeling. There were a couple of moments, when Dom was actually in the same city as her and they had some time together, but things just never seemed to fall in line for them. It wasn't that there was anyone else—Letty went on a couple of dates, but she claimed to Mia that it was just to scratch an itch. And even when everything in Dom's life had gone crazy, and girls were coming at him left, right and center, he never seemed to be serious about anyone, claiming that he was still waiting for the 'right time' to come along.

"As if you haven't been counting down the days until he's back in the city for good," Mia teased.

"Whatever, Mi," Letty rolled her eyes. "I better get back to the books. I'll see you around five?"

"See you then," Mia dropped a kiss to Letty's cheek before turning on her heel and walking out of the office.

* * *

Letty was definitely a jeans and over-sized singlet kind of girl.

When she had been younger and worked in the garage, she would wear basketball shorts and a singlet underneath the overalls they all wore to stop their clothes from being stained. When she had left college and gone to University to get an accounting degree, she had had to step things up a little bit, wearing nicer jeans and jersey's, sometimes even rocking skirts and mini-shorts that clung to her toned legs and ass. Then when she had gotten the job working back with Tony, he was okay with whatever she wore, and so she had slipped back into jeans and baggy shirts.

But not when Dom was in town.

She licked her lower lip as she stared into the mirror in her bathroom. She wasn't trying to be too obvious, but she knew that Mia would at least give her a cheeky grin when she walked in. Letty had opted to wear her nicest pair of jeans, that showed every curve, and a white tank top, that dipped low to show her cleavage, which was pushed up by her best bra, the kind she only broke out when she wanted to get laid. She brushed her hair, leaving it out so that it curled past her shoulders, and put on eyeliner and a layer of lip gloss.

"Letty!" Dom exclaimed as she walked into the Toretto house. "Looking gorgeous as ever, girl." He reached forward to kiss her on the cheek and slipped an arm around her waist to pull her in for a close hug.

Letty tried not to make it too obvious that she was breathing in deeply, taking in his scent.

"I can't believe it's been over a month since I saw you last," he said when he broke away, taking a step back to allow her into the house.

"Yeah, I caught your game last week on TV," she said as she followed him into the house. "You did well."

"Of course I did," Dom sent her a cocky smirk, one that he had perfected around the age of fourteen. Letty rolled his eyes and grinned back, surpassing him to go into the kitchen. Brian and Mia were already in the kitchen, crowding Tony as he worked on dinner. Brian grinned as she walked in, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on top of the head.

"I hear you're ditching us tonight," Brian gave her a pained look and put his hands to his chest. "Now that hurts, Letty." Dom frowned and looked over at Letty.

"Wait, you're not coming tonight?" He asked. Letty made a face and was about to reply when Tony turned around to look at the younger four.

"What's happening tonight?" He looked from Dom, to Brian, to Letty before finally to Mia.

"There's a movie premiere that our agents got us tickets to. It'll be a good movie, but mainly just a big PR stunt," Dom informed his father. "And Letty here," he nudged her in the side. "Was meant to be my date. But it sounds like she's bailing on me." Letty gave him a surprised look, the tips of her ears turning pink at the word 'date'. Tony look at the girl, and shook his head vehemently.

"Can't have you standing my boy up, Let," he told her with a grin.

"There's so much work I gotta do—" she began.

"And all that work is going to be there tomorrow," Tony cut her off. "Go out, have fun." Letty looked between Dom and Mia and then back at Tony and sighed, giving them a disappointed expression.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to get all that shit done if I don't pull an all nighter tonight," Letty sighed. "I'm sorry." Mia and Brian grumbled under their breath before making their way into the lounge, but Tony saw the crestfallen look on Dom's face as his eldest child went back to stirring the mince sauce.

* * *

Letty sighed as she dropped her head into her hands, running her fingers through her hair. It was just after two in the morning, and she had been in her office since nine o'clock, when she had finished dinner at the Toretto house. Her eyes were starting to ache and she flexed her fingers, putting them to her temple and massaging them lightly. She stretched, arching her back in her seat, before relaxing again, closing down her accounting software and flicking over to her iTunes. She turned her music up a little bit louder, something to help her keep awake and then she intended to go back to her software but the mouse went over the Internet browser and she pursed her lips. She couldn't help but double click and go to the Google news tab, and then type in _Dominic Toretto_.

The paparazzi must have been having a field day last night, because there were already a flood of photos from the premiere the night were instantly photos up of Dom, dressed to the nines in a perfectly fitting Armani suit, smiling at the camera as he walked down the red carpet to the biggest theater in LA. She clicked on one of the trashy articles, unable to help herself.

It spoke about how he showed up at the premiere with a few of his team mates and their dates, making a point to say how he hadn't had a date. But then when he was coming back out of the viewing, he had a girl on each arm. There was a pretty girl in a silver dress and another stunning girl with jet black hair, wearing a red dress. They were fawning over him, and in true Toretto fashion, he was lapping up the spotlight. The article ended, speaking about how through his three years he had been photographed with a lot of girls, but not tied to any of them for long, and wondering if he was slipping into the playboy life style of so many other sports stars.

Letty sighed, clicking out of the the page and going back to her work, trying to ignore the clenching in her stomach.

* * *

"Oh, man!" Roman Bridges laughed and shook his head. "Those girls are _fine_." Dom looked over his shoulder to the three girls who were sitting in the booth behind them. Roman was right, the girls were gorgeous, and they were all giving the pair of them 'come hither' eyes. Dom turned back to the bar, picking up his bottle of beer and taking a long drink. "Oh, what? You're not interested? Has your cock fallen off or something?"

"Just not into it," Dom shrugged.

"Fucking hell," Roman shook his head again, this time in disbelief. "What about those honeys from the other night?"

"I didn't leave with them," Dom rolled his eyes. "They were player bunnies, you should know that."

"And? They're usually pretty damn good in the sack," Roman smirked. Dom opened his mouth to answer when a hand landed on his shoulder to draw his attention. He turned around and his sister was standing there, Letty behind her. A smile stretched over Dom's face and he reached out to hug Mia, giving her a kiss on the cheek before reaching for Letty. His arm stayed round Letty's shoulder as he pulled her into the stall beside him. "Where's your man, baby girl?" Roman asked Mia as she sat down next to him.

"He's parking up the car," Mia replied as she held up her hand to hail down the bartender.

"I'm glad you came out," Dom said, turning to Letty, effectively cutting off everyone else from the conversation and focusing his attention on the Latina. As she ordered her drink, his eyes swept over her body, taking in the black dress she was wearing that probably wasn't hers but looked absolutely perfect on her. He grinned and reached out to tug at the hem of the dress, which was a good few inches above her knee. "You look good in that dress."

"Stop being a perv," Letty told him, slapping away his hand.

"But that's what I'm best at," Dom laughed.

"I thought that you were best at football," Letty raised an eyebrow as a bottle of Corona was pushed across to her.

"I think they tie for first," Dom grinned.

"Letty!" Roman called over Dom's shoulder and he leaned back to allow Roman to see past him. "There are some girls back there, checking out my man and myself, of course, and he's not reacting at all. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Letty's lips tightened slightly, noticed only by Mia. She turned around in her seat and looked back at the three girls. When she turned back, her upper lip was curled and she let out a huff.

"They don't have their own boobs, and two of their noses aren't their own," she stated. "Maybe he wants a girl who has all her original body parts." Dom snorted as Roman's mouth dropped slightly, looking back at the girls.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I'd still tap that."

"Of course you would," Brian piped up, appearing behind them and clapping his hands down on Roman's shoulders. "You'd tap anything."

"I'm gonna invite them over," Roman decided, turning around and stalking over to them. Letty rolled her eyes as she looked back at the three girls. Roman was running his mouth, doing what he did best, and a moment later, the girls were walking back over to them. The ones at the bar all got down from their bar stools and walked over to a booth. Two of the girls started flirting with Roman, not caring at all about the other people at the booth. Letty scrunched up her nose in disgust and looked across at Mia. The third girl focused on Dom, and it wasn't long before she was throwing her hair over shoulder and giggling up a storm.

Letty pursed her lips as Dom spoke with her, not able to tamper down her jealousy.

"Hey, guys, I totally forgot that I've gotta get up early tomorrow. I'm meeting Gisele," Letty announced. Dom looked at her bewildered.

"What are you on about? You just got here," he raised an eyebrow. "You told me you had no plans."

"It was a last minute thing," Letty fumbled with her excuse. She pushed her hair behind her ear and stood up, smoothing out the black dress that she had borrowed from Mia. "I'll catch you guys later. It was good seeing you, Roman," she shot a smile across at the man she hadn't seen in a couple of months. It looked like he was smiling back, but it was hard to tell over the two girls who were bobbing around in front of him. Then she turned on her heel and stalked out of the bar.

As soon as she got out of the bar, her cheeks flushed red when she realized how stupid she was being. She had literally been in there for ten minutes and then run as soon as a bundle of plastic spastics had shown up. She was grumbling under her breath and walking to the curb to hail down a cab when someone called out her name behind her.

"What, Mi?" Letty asked, sighing as she turned around.

"You know Dom doesn't care about any of those girls, right?" Mia murmured. "They're all one and the same to him."

"Whatever, I don't care," Letty muttered, holding up her arm to stop a taxi.

"You could just tell him," Mia suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Mia, I'm not in the mood for this," Letty stated as a taxi pulled up to curb next to her. "I'm gonna go home and sit in front of the TV, in my sweat pants, and not think about the hundreds of gorgeous girls that suit his life style." Mia sighed, but didn't argue as Letty told the driver where she was going and got into the back seat. "I'll see you later, girl."

"Bye, babe," Mia called as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

It was almost two hours later when there was a knock on Letty's front door. She frowned and paused the movie she was watching, putting her beer down on her coffee table. She waited a moment, and then there was another knock. She sighed and got up, walking down her hallway until she reached the front door. She looked through the side window and then quickly unlocked the door.

"Dom?" She asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Why'd you leave the bar tonight?" He demanded. Letty's lips parted as she scanned his anxious expression and rumbled clothes. "Letty."

"I, uh," she tripped over her words, trying to remember her excuse from earlier. "I'm meeting G in the morning, and I don't want to be tired."

"Okay, so first of all, that's bullshit," Dom began. "You can stay up for days and not look any worse for wear. And second of all, you always come out when I'm in town. We never get to spend time together, and I totally get that's because of my schedule but that doesn't mean it sucks and that I don't miss you." Letty felt her stomach tighten at that and she leaned against the door frame as she stared at him. "Letty, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just..." she sighed and licked her lower lip. "I wasn't in the mood to feel like the most awkward one at the table." Now Dom look downright confused.

"What are you on about?!" He exclaimed.

"I mean, whenever I'm around you in public there's all these gorgeous girls who are throwing themselves at you and I just feel so—so out of place! I don't fit in when we're out like that! I feel like I'm this fucking looser surrounded by a herd of princesses!" Letty finally cried out. Dom was frowning at her and she took in a deep breath through her nose, shaking her head and stepping back into her house. "Look, I think you should go—"

"Are you fucking insane, Letty?" Dom questioned, his eyes wide. "My agent sets me up with all of these chicks who fit this profile that he thinks I have to keep up with. But nothing ever happens with any of those girls—and whenever I'm in LA, I turn down every date he throws my way because I want to be free to hang out with you." He stared at her for a moment, as if waiting for her to click with something but she just continued to watch him. "Shit, Letty, I'm not interested in any of them. I'm only interested in you. But I get that nothing can really happen right now, because I'm hardly ever in one place for longer than a few months, and you deserve better than that. That's why I'm waiting; waiting for when it's the right time for us." Dom sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing the back of his head. "This really is not going the way I wanted it to," he muttered.

"This is all fine to say here, Dom, when everything is private and alone," Letty said, her expression still set stubbornly. "But it doesn't say anything about these girls I see you photographed with all the time and splashed all over the papers and magazines."

"You're saying you want to be thrown into the public eye?" Dom snorted. "Because I don't believe that for a second."

"No, I'm saying—fuck," Letty pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm tired," she stated quietly. "I need to go to bed." Dom looked pained.

"I'm leaving town again tomorrow, Let. You that we're in the semi-finals and we're going to be training pretty hard out for the next few weeks," Dom took a step toward her, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her full lips. She shook her head and stepped back into her house.

"I'll be at the semi-finals, with Tony and Mia," Letty said. "And if you guys get through to the championships, you know I'll be there as well."

"Letty—"

"Goodnight, Dom," she said firmly, shutting the door. She knew that he was still on the doorstep for a few minutes, because she was leaning against the door and could still his shadow under the door, created from the security light on the porch. Finally, she heard him groan and leave and she sighed, rubbing her forehead with two of her fingers.

* * *

The Los Angeles Wildcats made it through to the finals.

It was no surprise, and Tony, Mia and Letty had their plane tickets booked only minutes after the semi-final game finished. Dom got a few minutes to spare to after the game to spend with them, and things between him and Letty had been tense, at best. He had given her a sweaty, one armed hug and then focused all his attention on his father and sister. Usually, that wouldn't have bothered her, but after the way things had gone between them before they parted ways, she was hoping for a little bit more of a response.

Although she was kind of getting a non-verbal response from him.

There had been quite a few events that Dom had attended, mainly with his team but some just with a few of the boys, and he had attended all of them alone. No pretty girl on his arm, no date in sight. There was speculation that perhaps he had met someone, but apparently it wasn't that there was no one going out in public with him, his team mates were reporting that there was no girl in sight at all. There was a rushed interview after one of their training matches where a member of the paparazzi had asked if there was a special girl out there that he was hiding away from the world.

Dom's response had been a wink and the standard 'no comment'.

Letty took that as his sign that he meant what he had said.

The day of the final match came around and Letty's body was abuzz with nervous energy, for Dom and Brian and the rest of their team. They were seated down in the friends and family section, right behind where the team was lined up on their benches, in front of their coach. Dom was tense and Letty chewed down nervously on her lower lip, her knuckles white as she clenched her foam finger.

The team they were playing against was good, but the Wildcats were better. By half time they had pulled ahead, and they were still going strong while the other team looked like they were starting to tire.

And when the last few seconds were on the clock, and Brian sent the ball soaring through the air to Dom, who was only meters away from the try line, Letty was screaming so loudly her throat ached, her voice going hoarse. They won the match—the final—and Dom felt his heart soar.

Dom ripped off his helmet, looking up into the cheering crowds, their shouts almost deafening, even in the outside arena. The massive screens at the two ends of the field were panning out over the crowd and then over the elated football team. The tiny doorway, separating the friends and family from the field was opened by an official, and Brian and Mia met with an almost bone crushing smash, his sister screaming out her congratulations as her boyfriend picked her up and spun her around. Other wives, girlfriends and children ran onto the field, surrounding their own players, showering them with kisses, hugs and praise. Dom ducked around Luke Hobbs and his wife to see Letty, walking a bit more slowly than everyone else. When she saw him looking at her, she picked up her pace and approached him.

"Congratulations, Wildcat," she smirked up at him.

"Thank you," he grinned back at her, wiping a hand over his sweaty face. He waved an arm around them as she came to a stop next to him. "So, this isn't private or alone," he stated. She quirked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Uh, no. I guess not," she agreed, looking confused.

"And if I kissed you right now, it would be plastered over every trashy magazine out there," he continued. Her eyes lit up as she realized what he was getting at, and there was a pretty pink taint rising on her cheeks.

"I guess it would be," she nodded. Dom laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. She weighed next to nothing as he picked her, his muscled arms looping around her petite figure. She squealed as he spun her around before stopping and staring up at her, his expression playful.

"Fuck the princesses, Letty," he said. "It's always been you." Letty rolled her eyes before dropping her mouth, covering his lips with her own.

 _Weeeeell, guess what? It's my birthday tomorrow. Whoop whoop. Twenty-one years. Shit, I feel bloody old. And in true twenty-first fashion, I'm working until eight at night and then this weekend, going out to dinner and probably home by ten. Haha. I'm such a nana, and I totally love it._

 _Oooh, and I saw_ Pitch Perfect 2 _! Ohmygod, so good. I mean, no where near as good as the new one but still very good. Elizabeth Banks is so incredible, and I love Anna Kendrick, she's adorable._

 _Let me know what you guys think :)_


End file.
